


Не дай огню погаснуть

by DarkMoska



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Hate Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Джей Гаррик ни капли не доверял Гаррисону Уэллсу, но вынужден был признать, что из него мог бы получиться ценный союзник. Возможно, вместе они бы могли найти способ победить Зума.[Или: Тот самый раз, когда на Земле-2 еще не появилась сингулярность, а Джей Гаррик загнал Гаррисона Уэллса в угол и неожиданно пригласил к себе домой]





	Не дай огню погаснуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep the watchman's lantern lit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335178) by [cocoa_the_maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoa_the_maniac/pseuds/cocoa_the_maniac), [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/pseuds/ladyofpride). 



> вбоквелл к макси [Не поддавайся искушению](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11712468)  
> fandom DC CW TV 2016

— Ему нельзя доверять. 

Капитан Гил Барроу, будучи человеком терпеливым, в совершенстве освоил технику угрюмого взгляда, который в данный момент он направлял на Флэша, единственного и неповторимого в обоих городах-близнецах. А все потому, что Джей в очередной раз завел свою любимую песенку, не отпускавшую его с тех пор, как он узнал, что основатель СТАР Лабс сотрудничает с полицией. 

Фраза уже превратилась в настоящий девиз, в золотое правило жизни:

_Нельзя было доверять Гаррисону Уэллсу_.

Но Джей уже давно выяснил, что Барроу было плевать, что там Флэш думал о докторе Уэллсе, хотя бы потому, что тот проводил все время в участке. Именно поэтому Джей совершенно не удивился, когда Барроу тяжело вздохнул, сложил руки на столе и сказал:

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты вообще единственный в Кистоун Сити, кто так думает? 

— Но я прав. 

— Ну а мой опыт говорит по-другому, — Барроу кивнул на окно, выходящее на оживленную КПЗ. Анти-мета отряд как раз был по ту сторону стекла, вернувшись с вечернего патруля, чтобы разложить легкую броню и специальные ружья с транквилизаторами, которые щедро предоставили в СТАР Лабс. — Доктор Уэллс практически каждую неделю приходит сюда, чтобы помочь разобраться с новым снаряжением. Благодаря ему мы поймали почти столько же уродов, сколько ты сам в прошлом месяце.

Неловко поерзав на стуле, Джей глубоко вздохнул и кивнул. Ему нравился Гил Барроу. Правда. Джей совсем не хотел делать его жизнь еще хуже, учитывая всех тех маньяков, с которыми тот вынужден был ежедневно сталкиваться. 

— Ладно... но ты просто так захотел поговорить сегодня о Гаррисоне или ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы сказать, что он хочет потребовать в суде еще один запретительный приказ?

Рот Барроу искривился в какой-то странно улыбке, словно их вечная вражда начинала его забавлять.

— Нет, больше никаких приказов. Пока что. Но если честно, тебе вообще-то нельзя врываться в СТАР Лабс, когда тебе вздумается, и начинать разбрасываться обвинениями. Если ты действительно хочешь что-то с ним сделать, то нужны доказательства, парень.

Джей начал нервно постукивать пальцами по подлокотникам.

— Если дело не в суде, тогда что?..

Барроу выпрямился в кресле, стал как будто серьезнее, откашлялся и сказал:

— Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время Зум стал появляться все чаще?

Джей даже не думал, что его тело могло еще сильнее напрячься. Одного только звука имени этой твари было достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал, словно сам дьявол появился за спиной.

— Он очень настойчив, — тихо признал Джей. Сначала он думал, что Зуму нравилось устраивать хаос ради хаоса, но теперь казалось, что демон просто пытался его выманить. — Честно говоря, я не знаю, как с ним бороться. У его атак нет четкой связи. И он... быстрее, чем я.

— Доктор Уэллс может в этом помочь.

Джей покачал головой.

— Я же уже сказал...

— Да, я знаю... ты ему не доверяешь, — Барроу потер виски, откинувшись в кресле. — Чтобы ты знал, он уже готовит собственную ловушку. И лично я считаю, что ты бы мог ему помочь.

— Он сам себя в могилу сведет, — резко ответил Джей. — Зум не такой идиот, как все остальные преступники.

— Любому другому я бы сказал, что это безумие, но Гаррисон Уэллс необычайно умный человек, — Барроу опустил руки и попытался сесть поудобнее, словно ему следующие слова давались ему нелегко. — Я думаю, Гаррисон прав, знаешь... Зум повысил ставки в игре, и невинные люди оказались в опасности. С этим нужно что-то делать, парень.

Барроу редко, если вообще когда-либо, пытался вызвать у Джея чувство вины, в основном потому, что считал, что полиции повезло иметь хотя бы одного метачеловека на своей стороне. Но разумеется, Джей был не единственным, кто заметил странную одержимость Зума Флэшем, и это не вызывало к нему доверия у полицейских Кистоун Сити...

Хотя Джей даже не представлял, что Зум от него хотел.

— Слушай... — вздохнул Джей, — ты и капитан Сингх думаете, что Гаррисон Уэллс поможет вам поймать всех злых металюдей в Близнецах, но, пока мы не поймем, чего на самом деле добивается Зум, я думаю, что у нас нет и шанса поймать его.

Барроу вскинул бровь, явно недовольный пессимистичным взглядом Джея на их войну против Зума. Но потом он и сам вздохнул, зная, что никак не сможет повлиять на Джея.

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Барроу. — Просто... смотри на мир шире, договорились? Тебе не нужно сражаться с этим чудищем в одиночку.

— Знаю, — ответил Джей.

Хотя на самом деле все было совсем не так...

***

В тот вечер он не пытался разыскать Гаррисона Уэллса.

На самом деле он даже изменил свой обычный маршрут, чтобы случайно с ним не столкнуться, потому что просто смотреть на Уэллса, зная, что тот совершил убийство и остался безнаказанным, было выше его сил. А ведь если задуматься, Уэллс точно был виновен, потому что металюди появились только после запуска ускорителя частиц, и сам Джей мог практически отсчитать секунды между этим запуском и моментом, когда его ударило молнией.

Джей Гаррик никогда не верил в совпадения.

И никогда не поверит.

Однако, он на своей шкуре понял, что попытки публично обличить Уэллса были обречены на провал, особенно после того, как Уэллса провозгласили героем за все те разработанные им технологии, помогавшие против металюдей. Может Флэш и был единственным, кто мог дать им достойный отпор на улицах, оставляя позади себя вспышки молний и вихри ветра, но Гаррисон Уэллс был простым человеком, пользовавшийся только непревзойденным умом и сообразительностью. Именно это помогало ему сражаться на одном уровне с мужчинами и женщинами, обладавшими сверхъестественными способностями... но при этом именно Уэллс был, в конце концов, единственным, кто мог умереть от одного хорошо поставленного удара.

Именно это мужество притягивало людей на его сторону.

И, видимо, даже армию.

Потому что если глаза не обманывали Джея, это была генерал Эстер Кемпбелл в гражданском вместе с Гаррисоном Уэллсом в маленьком ресторанчике в нескольких кварталах от СТАР Лабс, и вели они себя словно старые друзья.

Обычно Джей бы не задумываясь просто продолжил бежать, выискивая преступников, но СТАР Лабс довольно громко заявляли о своем нежелании изготовлять оружие для военных. И если Кемпбелл и Уэллс действительно не были старыми приятелями, то Джей не мог понять, почему они вместе ужинали.

Он пытался выбросить эти мысли из головы. Сражение с Тряпичной Куклой даже немного помогло, но потом, забежав в квартиру, чтобы перекусить, он внезапно для себя переоделся в чистые брюки и кожаную куртку перед выходом. И вскоре уже стоял перед входом в тот самый ресторан, только в этот раз генерал Эстер Кемпбелл уже выходила из дверей, направляясь к припаркованной машине, а Гаррисон Уэллс продолжал сидеть в одиночестве в дальнем углу зала.

Отринув доводы разума, Джей решил, что заслужил выпивку.

***

Впервые он в живую увидел Гаррисона Уэллса семь лет назад.

И был поражен.

Разумеется, доктор Уэллс производил такой эффект на всех, но одно дело — восхищаться человеком издалека по его статьям и выступлениям на радио, а другое — стоять в метре от него, пока тот уничтожал твоего давнего противника.

Особенно когда этим противником был не кто иной, как доктор Гордон Вайз.

Вайз и Гаррик оба считались специалистами в области Тяжелой Воды, но при этом Вайз был гениальным ребенком и основателем собственной компании, а Джей был обычным городским парнем, который игрой в футбол оплатил колледж и теперь работал в маленькой лаборатории в промышленной зоне Кистоун Сити. Их обоих пригласили на 25-ый Ежегодный Симпозиум Междисциплинарных Наук в Старлинг Сити, но и там ситуацию усугубила разница в их социальном положении, когда Вайзу предложили выступить с речью на утренней презентации, а Гаррику сказали просто выставить стенд с кратким описанием его работы в главном зале.

Джей старался не обращать внимание на такие вещи, но потом Вайз подошел к его стенду, чтобы устроить публичный спор, и Джею стоило таких огромных усилий не врезать ему ногой по заду, что он даже не заметил стоящего прямо позади него Гаррисона Уэллса, который смотрел на Вайза, словно тот был костью в горле. И когда Вайз сам заметил Уэллса и раскрыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать, Гаррисон покачал головой и сказал: «Вы сплошное разочарование...»

К сожалению, именно в этот момент Джей сделал глоток воды и поэтому не смог за собственным кашлем расслышать жалкий ответ Вайза.

Каким бы он ни был, Гаррисону было плевать, потому что следующие десять минут он потратил, указывая на ошибки в проекте Вайза и объясняя, почему СТАР Лабс все еще не были заинтересованы в сотрудничестве. Неспособный защитить себя, Вайз просто стоял с глупым видом, краснея от злости, пока не развернулся на каблуках и не вылетел из зала.

Джей моргнул, снова прокашлялся и застыл, когда Гаррисон посмотрел на него своими холодными голубыми глазами.

Еще секунду Джей думал, что ему вообще-то наплевать, что он там ему скажет. Джею уже повезло просто стоять лицом к лицу с Гаррисоном Уэллсом, одним из самых гениальных людей западного полушария. Потому что хоть Джей обычно и предпочитал женщин, его привлекали оба пола, а Гаррисон был очень красивым мужчиной с удивительно гибкой фигурой и любопытной морщинкой в уголке губ, которую было бы очень приятно целовать...

... но поскольку Джей чувствовал, что думать такое о недавно овдовевшем человеке было совершенно неуместно, он отбросил эти мысли и постарался представиться что-нибудь спокойное, вроде сада камней или морских слизней...

— Доктор Джеймс Гаррик, полагаю?

Джей хотел было ответить «да», но голос окончательно подвел его, так что пришлось кивнуть и сделать вид, что снова хочется сделать глоток воды, хотя он и так недавно ее пролил.

Доктор Уэллс засунул руки в карманы брюк и коротко взглянул на стенд Джея, задумчиво склонив голову на бок.

— Как бы это ни было, — вздохнул он, — я предложил вашу кандидатуру для ведения утренней презентации... скажем, в следующем году?

Джей ошарашенно кивнул.

Раздраженный, Гаррисон бросил взгляд на пятно от воды на рубашке Джея и вежливо кивнул, прежде чем удалиться.

А Джей так и остался стоять. Как идиот.

Потому что это был единственный в его жизни комплимент от Гаррисона Уэллса.

И скорее всего последний раз, когда Джей думал о нем, как о герое...

***

Когда он сел на свободный стул у барной стойки рядом с доктором Уэллсом, тот повторил заказ.

Потом он уставился на свой скотч, встряхнул головой и сказал:

— Почти не узнал тебя без тазика на голове.

— Это шлем, — поправил Джей.

Гаррисон на секунду поднял брови, словно ему было все равно.

— Ладно, шлем... Хотя я все равно не понимаю, как он с тебя не спадает. Клей что ли?

— Секрет, — ответил Джей, махнув бармену, и заказал газировку.

Спустя мгновение тяжелого молчания Гаррисон слегка усмехнулся.

— Ох уж этот метаболизм, а?

— Одно из преимуществ работы.

— Скучаешь?

— По похмелью?

Гаррисон пожал плечами и медленно отпил скотч из стакана, а Джей засмотрелся на дернувшийся кадык.

— Нет, по вкусу.

— Не очень. Я и раньше никогда особо не пил, — Джею внезапно захотелось сглотнуть.

— Даже никакого пива по выходным? — тихо спросил Гаррисон, и раз уж Джей не мог точно сказать, дразнил ли его Гаррисон, то он выпрямился и решил, что пора заканчивать с пустой болтовней.

— Вы теперь работаете с военными, доктор Уэллс?

Гаррисон выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку. Но потом он обернулся на дверь и холодно улыбнулся.

— Я в детстве жил рядом с Эстер. Ходил в старшую школу с ее дочерью. Если интересно, у меня все еще где-то выпускной альбом лежит.

Джей очень старался не чувствовать, как Гаррисон в очередной раз умудрился выскользнуть у него из-под носа.

— Ты и правда потрясающий...

— Благодарю, — ответил Гаррисон. — А теперь, думаю, тебе пора бежать, пока ты еще не сделал этот разговор еще более неловким.

Это был дельный совет, хотя Джей уже устал от того, как этот человек отмахивался от его опасений, так что когда Гаррисон допил свой стакан и попросил у бармена счет, Джей наклонился и сказал ему:

— Капитан Барроу рассказал мне о твоем плане.

И почему-то эта маленькая ложь возымела свой эффект, и Гаррисон издал какой-то ужасно болезненный стон, словно Джей только что сказал ему, что глобальное потепление — это миф. Гаррисон резко бросил деньги на стойку и пробормотал:

— Рассказал, да?..

— Это самоубийство.

— Замолчи, — ответил Гаррисон, взглянув на дверь, явно раздраженный неожиданной помехой в своих планах. — Я уверен, ты уже заметил, что это не лучшее место, чтобы обсуждать сам-знаешь-кого и любые возможные планы по его поимке.

— Тогда мы должны поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Или не говорить вообще.

— Слушай... Я знаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь, — прошипел Джей. — Да и я не твой фанат, но поверь мне как человеку, сталкивавшемуся с Зумом лично, ты не должен делать это в одиночку.

Гаррисон посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, так и кричавшим «отвали», но Джей не отступил. Он утащит этого идиота в какой-нибудь бразильский лес, если это поможет спасти его жизнь.

Наконец, Гаррисон поднял что-то снизу — на самом деле, довольно большую сумку, и положил ее на колени.

— Ну, твой пожизненный запрет на вход в СТАР Лабс все еще действует, так что куда пойдем?

Удивленный этой внезапной капитуляцией, Джей потратил еще одно мгновение, чтобы понять, о чем говорил Гаррисон.

И вообще у него было одно место на примете...

***

Гаррисон был не особо рад, когда его без предупреждения протащили через полгорода.

Это было видно по тому, как он тут же оттолкнул Гаррика, когда они остановились. К тому же, он смог восстановить равновесие быстрее, чем кто-либо еще, кого Джей так переносил. Затем Гаррисон оглядел комнату, вздохнул с раздражением и сказал:

— Это не то, что я имел в виду...

Наверное он думал, что Джей перенесет их в участок.

Вместо этого они оказались в лаборатории Джея.

Ну, не совсем в его лаборатории, но половина квартиры-студии Джея была занята химическим оборудованием и лабораторными столами, где он мог работать в то недолгое свободное время, что у него было. В дальнем конце квартиры у него была крохотная кухня и маленькая гостиная вместе с кроватью и шкафом, расположенными ближе к единственной ванной.

В угловых стенах были большие закругленные окна, из которых открывался великолепный вид на Миссури и нависавшие над Централ Сити небоскребы на противоположном береге. На восходе город-близнец Кистоун Сити горел янтарем, ослепительным и ярким, и красным, как надежда.

Почти против собственной воли Гаррисон и сам был поражен этим видом и даже открыл рот, словно чтобы как-то его прокомментировать, но потом он принюхался, нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на обувь Гаррика.

— Кажется, ты горишь.

... Да, он горел.

Потому что забыл, что был не в костюме.

— С моими другими ботинками такого не происходит, — пробормотал Джей, топая левой ногой по ковру в прихожей. Теперь ему придется что-то сделать с ужасным запахом паленой резины, но ему было не привыкать, к сожалению, и справиться с этим можно было, только хорошенько все проветрив.

— В моей лаборатории разрабатывают устойчивый к трению костюм, — произнес Гаррисон, проходя в квартиру мимо ближайшей лабораторной стойки и явно пытаясь найти место, где можно оставить сумку. В итоге ему пришлось положить ее на кухонный стол.— У меня есть избыток материала, который я вообще хотел включить в план. Но сначала...

Когда Джей подошел к окну, Гаррисон открыл свою сумку и вытащил нечто ужасно похожее на ружье. Или, скорее, на транквилизатор, потому что следующим Гаррисон достал небольшой прозрачный кейс с тремя очень большими дротиками.

— Вот что я показал капитану Барроу этим утром, — объяснил Гаррисон, вставляя один из дротиков в ружье. — Помнишь, как город заказал для тебя успокоительное?

Заинтригованный, Джей смотрел на то, как Гаррисон крутил оружие в руках и как свет заходящего солнца бликовал на гладком металле. Он, конечно, помнил про успокоительное, которое хотели иметь в больнице на случай, если придется снова срочно оперировать Гаррика, потому что обычная анестезия на нем не работала.

Хотя первая версия препарата от СТАР Лабс в итоге почти не подействовала.

— Эффект длился около минуты, — ответил Джей, вспоминая больничные тесты месячной давности. — Я так понимаю, ты улучшил формулу?

— Я лично работал над разработкой. Одна доза способна обездвижить тебя минут на пятнадцать минимум.

Покачав головой, Джей открыл окно, прошел мимо стола и оперся на спинку стула, не отнимая взгляд от ружья. 

— Дай угадаю, если он работает на мне, то скорее всего и на «него» подействует?

— Надеюсь.

— Оставь мне образец, и завтра я его испытаю.

— Зачем же ждать? — спросил Гаррисон. Его серьезное выражение лица слегка беспокоило Джея. — Ляг. Протестируем прямо сейчас.

— Нет, не этим... ружьем, — пробормотал Джей.

Ухмыльнувшись, Гаррисон шагнул ближе.

— У тебя же нет трипанофобии?

— Иголки меня не пугают, — ответил Джей, потому что правда не боялся иголок. Ну, лет с пяти, по крайней мере. — Но перспектива оставить тебя в моей квартире без присмотра? Вот это уже страшно.

Гаррисону словно очень хотелось закатить глаза, но потом он обернулся к своей сумке, явно собираясь уйти.

— Ты просто смешон, Гаррик...

— Разве это моя вина? — спросил Джей, пытаясь коснуться руки Гаррисона. Он не мог дать ему просто так уйти. Во всяком случае, пока не выяснит, что тот планировал. — Слушай, просто... сядь. Хотя бы расскажи, что в этом седативе. Как минимум это ты мне должен.

Гаррисон посмотрел на державшую его руку и выгнул бровь, посмотрев Джею в лицо. Уголок рта дернулся в раздражении, но потом он все же выдвинул стул и сел.

— Есть ли у тебя что-нибудь выпить?

Джей постарался не выдать своего облегчения, проходя в кухню. Выпить у него было. Бутылка виски Балблэр, подарочная, а раз уж сам он пить не мог, то можно было спокойно налить Гаррисону примерно на палец и поставить перед ним стакан, прежде чем он успеет моргнуть. 

Видимо, Гаррисон на самом деле имел в виду не алкоголь, скорее, воду, но все равно вежливо взял предложенный стакан, отпил немного и похвалил вкус.

Так Джей и узнал, что виски был любимой отравой Гаррисона Уэллса.

***

Сначала Гаррисон объяснил механизм действия седатива, как он был неактивен, пока не разбивался на небольшой полярный метаболит в печени. Во всяком случае, теоретически. Потому что испытывать такое на обычных людях было невозможно, Джей оставался единственной возможной подопытной свинкой.

Джей все еще не горел желанием тестировать этот седатив прямо сегодня, поэтому постарался перевести тему на «костюм», о котором упомянул Гаррисон, и в итоге разговор свелся к длительной дискуссии о возможности создания устойчивого к трению материала, и как его можно будет использовать помимо внедрения в униформу пожарников.

Постепенно вечер превратился в ночь, и Гаррисон начал сам задавать вопросы. В основном о Джее или о том, как он переносил боль, или была ли у него повышенная регенерация. Которой, к сожалению, не было, как бы он ни желал обратного, потому что если Джей стремился просто выиграть битву, то его враги использовали все силы и доступные методы...

— И... ощущения не изменились? — спроси Гаррисон, выглядевший гораздо более расслабленным, чем в самом начале, когда он только попал в квартиру. Джей знал, что стоило поблагодарить виски, даже если Гаррисон и не был пьян. В конце концов, он знал, как держать себя в руках. — Даже удовольствие?

— В основном, — ответил Джей, понимая, что слишком пристально смотрел на длинную шею Гаррисона, пока тот допивал виски. — Еще..?

— Боже, нет, — рассмеялся Гаррисон, ставя стакан на стол. Ему шла улыбка. Она его будто молодила. Делала... нормальным. — Я знаю, когда лучше остановиться, но все равно спасибо. Жаль, что ты сам лишен этого.

На самом деле Джей все-таки изредка выпивал, но разливавшийся по горлу огонь больше не приносил облегчения, словно сами его силы не позволяли расслабиться ни на минуту.

Но он не хотел зацикливаться на чем-то столь тривиальном, поэтому просто пожал плечами и сел обратно на стул, смотря, как Гаррисон наклоняет голову, чтобы размять шею. Гаррисон поморщился от боли, снова распрямляясь, а затем посмотрел на Джея и... засмеялся.

— Что? — удивленно спросил Джей.

— Ты очень... внимательно смотришь.

— Прошу прощения.

— Не стоит, — ответил Гаррисон. — Ты мне просто кое-кого напомнил.

— Правда?

— Да... — вздохнул Гаррисон. — Бывшего, если честно.

Джей внезапно почувствовал себя ужасно неловко, потому что ему казалось, что вел он себя совершенно не подозрительно, и теперь он понятия не имел, как объяснить Гаррисону, почему он пялился на него всю ночь.

Хотя казалось, Гаррисона это ничуть не оскорбило, он только снова посмеялся и сказал:

— Боже, Гаррик, успокойся.

— Я... прошу прощения, — на всякий случай ответил Джей, потому что это ему в первую очередь не стоило думать о Гаррисоне в подобном контексте, особенно после того, как уже привел в свою квартиру и налил выпить.

— Замолчи, — произнес Гаррисон, но как-то по-доброму. Вздохнув, он взял ружье со стола и снова покрутил в руках. — Я ведь мог попросить тебя перестать еще час назад, но мне, если честно, даже приятно.

— Я вообще не... — Джей неловко поерзал на стуле.

Гаррисон внезапно замер, словно нечто важное пришло ему в голову. Затем он внимательно взглянул на Джея своими ужасно голубыми глазами, и на лице у него не было ни капли веселья или насмешки.

— Давай начистоту: ты хочешь со мной переспать?

— Я... — Джей чуть не подавился слюной.

Гаррисон терпеливо ждал, пока Джей сможет составить в голове внятную мысль и оформить ее в предложение. Но когда он понял, что ничего не дождется, то снял очки и положил их рядом с пустым стаканом. Потом он посмотрел на ружье и вздохнул.

— Я уже много лет как вдовец, — тихо и как-то устало признался Гаррисон. — Некоторые стесняются спросить, а другие слишком прямолинейны, но они все одинаковы. И ты такой же.

Воздух застрял у Джея в горле, и он даже не мог сказать, как ему жаль, что он причинил Гаррисону боль, но он снова посмотрел на Джея и слегка улыбнулся, словно его это совершенно не беспокоило.

— На самом деле забавно, как они все пытаются переводить тему на красоту моих глаз, а я ведь даже не знаю, почему... Тебе они тоже нравятся? 

Несмотря на то, как глупо он себя чувствовал, Джей не хотел отступать. Наоборот, Гаррисон только раздразнил его.

— Да, — ответил Джей, потому что сейчас было самое время для честности.

— «Да», ты хочешь со мной переспать или «да», тебе нравятся мои глаза?

— Оба варианта, — признал Джей. — Но... спать с тобой я не собираюсь.

Как ни странно, Гаррисона, казалось, совсем не удивил его ответ.

— И почему нет?

— Потому что ты меня ненавидишь, — что было абсолютной правдой. — И потому что я сомневаюсь, что ты правда хочешь заняться со мной сексом.

Последние слова задели Гаррисона, и он заметно вздрогнул, прежде чем откинуться на спинку стула. Затем он покачал головой, встал, снова покачав ружьем, и начал ходить по комнате.

— Ты такой старомодный, Гаррик... — взволнованно сказал Гаррисон.

— Это плохо?

— Не обязательно, — пробормотал он, и в голосе слышалась капля грусти. Гаррисон снова остановился, пристально посмотрел на Джея и вздохнул. — Честно говоря, я просто люблю секс. Если человек мне нравится внешне, то обычно этим все и заканчивается, так что если ты сейчас скажешь, что правда не хочешь, то я уйду...

Но Джей хотел, и даже не только из-за привлекательности Гаррисона... Он все еще им восхищался, его умом и уверенностью. И потому что он мог быть для Джея ценным союзником, и Джей хотел, чтобы он ему доверял, чтобы он рассказал, что на самом деле происходило в СТАР Лабс, и они вместе могли найти способ покончить с Зумом и остальными металюдьми.

Внезапно Джей почувствовал отвращение к самому себе, потому что он раньше никогда не пытался манипулировать кем-то через постель, хотя это именно Гаррисон использовал его в собственных целях. Но если бы Джей мог доказать Гаррисону, что они были на одной стороне, мог бы хоть чуть-чуть разбить чужую маску...

Он медленно встал на ноги.

Он был слегка выше Гаррисона, и, очевидно, более физически развитым, что, как он надеялся, Гаррисон себе отметил, потому что еще не было поздно остановиться, и Джей совсем не хотел отступать первым.

Но с каждым шагом, что делал Джей по направлению к Гаррисону, он делал маленький шажок назад... ближе к кровати, Гаррисон улыбался, а ружье свисало у него с плеча. Они продолжали так двигаться, пока Гаррисон чуть не столкнулся с прикроватным столиком, куда он наконец положил ружье, легко погладив пальцами блестящий металл, и повернулся обратно к Джею.

— Ты чертовски тихий, — сказал Гаррисон.

Не великий подвиг, учитывая, как Джей хотел его.

— Ты точно этого хочешь?

— Разве по мне видно, что не хочу?

Джей хотел ответить «нет», но он все еще чувствовал, что что-то было не так. И все же... Гаррисон словно ни о чем не жалел, он уже положил ладонь Джею на левую руку, чувствуя напряженные мышцы.

— Гаррисон...

— Ты как будто ждешь, что я убегу, но этого не будет, — Гаррисон слегка придвинулся, и теперь они почти касались друг друга, а Джей чувствовал чужое дыхание. — Хочешь поиграть в героя? Тогда докажи, что ты человек действия. Возьми себя в руки.

Джей сглотнул.

Рот у него был абсолютно сухим.

Он просто...

Он не мог...

Вздохнув, Гаррисон убрал руку, словно Джей ужасно его подвел. Тогда он почти неслышно произнес:

— Ты никогда не сможешь победить Зума, потому что ты трус...

Джей замер.

Гаррисон, очевидно разочарованный таким концом вечера, попытался пройти мимо него. Но его слова по-настоящему задели Джея, и прежде чем Гаррисон успел сделать хоть один шаг, Джей, одной рукой придержав за затылок, горячо поцеловал его.

Губы у Гаррисона были мягче, чем Джей ожидал.

Гаррисон удивленно выдохнул и в ответ проник языком в рот Джея. У него давно никого не было, но он помнил, каково это — быть с другим мужчиной, и прижал к себе чужое мускулистое тело, не чувствуя отторжения, даже когда снял с Гаррисона пиджак и начал расстегивать рубашку...

Спидфорс вдруг хлынул по венам, взволнованный, возбужденный, желающий сам потрогать Гаррисона...

Но Джей быстро заблокировал его, прежде чем тот успел причинить какой-либо вред.

Со временем Джей научился не давать спидфорсу влиять на его сексуальную жизнь, но желание все еще оставалось вечной нуждой сдаться колотящемуся сердцу и просто ускориться. Но он хотел насладиться этим. Хотел, чтобы и Гаррисону понравилось, даже если его уже забавляло, как Джей пытался полностью его раздеть.

Сражаясь с ремнем на брюках Джея, Гаррисон сказал:

— Честно говоря, я поражен твоей выдержкой. Разве тебе не хочется уже перейти к самому интересному?

— Нет ничего «самого» интересного, — пробормотал Джей, прежде чем украсть еще один поцелуй. Гаррисон, которому явно понравился ответ, позволил ему. — Плюс, нетерпение это половина веселья.

Гаррисон засмеялся, и это было красиво, особенно когда звуки заглушались губами Джея, пока он опрокидывал Гаррисона на кровать и снимал с него оставшуюся одежду.

Дальше последовала борьба с одеялом и попытки раздеться самому, но напряжение между ними постепенно уходило, и они смогли как-то все замедлить. Джей снова начал целовать Гаррисона, наслаждаясь теплотой его тела и тем, как он пытался молчать, а Джей уже перешел на щеку, челюсть, шею, грудь и ниже...

Когда он добрался до пупка, то поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Гаррисона и просто полюбоваться приоткрытым ртом и потрясающе голубыми глазами.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Гаррисон прикрыл глаза и, рассмеявшись, запрокинул голову.

— Боже, у вас у всех что, есть какой-то особый сценарий..? Ты даже не представляешь, сколько людей спрашивают то же самое.

Удивленный, Джей приподнялся и оседлал бедра Гаррисона.

— Но это важно.

— Да, но ты ведь и так знаешь, что я хочу, — мягко ответил Гаррисон, снова открывая глаза. Он положил руку Джею на левое бедро и нежно сжал его холодными пальцами. — Я хочу того же, что и ты.

Может, виновата была рука на бедре или, может, тон голоса Гаррисона, но в животе у Джея что-то приятно сжалось, и он наклонился к тумбочке, чтобы взять презерватив и смазку. Джей сел у Гаррисона между ног и вставил палец, целуя и впитывая в себя стоны.

Пока Джей его растягивал, Гаррисон начал терять терпение и схватил Джея за волосы, стараясь углубить поцелуй. Между вдохами он просил Джея — _быстрее, пожалуйста_ — но Джей делал все медленно, потому что его жизнь и так была быстрой, а здесь и сейчас он хотел наслаждения...

Настойчивость Джея принесла свои плоды. Вжимающиеся в него бедра Гаррисона привели его на грань гораздо раньше, чем он рассчитывал, так что пришлось распрямиться и надеть презерватив, одновременно сбрасывая оставшийся ботинок.

— Давай же, — прошептал Гаррисон.

Джей сдался и вошел в него, открыв рот в беззвучном вдохе. Тепло, хватка, острые ногти Гаррисона на спине — одномоментные ощущения слившихся боли и удовольствия. Гаррисон вздрогнул и попытался подстроиться под первые толчки, пока Джей не начал двигаться в ровном темпе и Гаррисон стал жадно подаваться назад.

Но Джей старался быть нежным и медленным, чтобы было приятно обоим, даже после того, как Гаррисон схватил его за волосы и прошипел в ухо: «Быстрее», словно ему хотелось поскорее все закончить и пойти на какую-нибудь важную встречу.

Джею редко что перепадало в жизни, так что он старался растягивать удовольствие, и в это понятие входила интрижка с Гаррисоном Уэллсом... которого очень раздражало то, что Джей ему не подчинялся, но который издал самый прекрасный стон, когда Джей приподнял его за поясницу, чтобы входить в него под лучшим углом и попадать по простате.

Жарко выдохнув Гаррисону в ухо, Джей улыбнулся и сказал: «Нет».

— Гаррик, — раздраженно выдохнул Гаррисон, но затем он повернул голову, открывая шею, и после первого чувственного укуса расслабил смертельную хватку на плечах Джея.

— Расслабься, — добавил Джей, толкаясь сильнее. — Доверься мне.

Гаррисон закинул ноги ему на талию, вздрогнул и спросил:

— А ты мне доверяешь?

Джей поцеловал его в уголок губ, резко двинув бедрами, и чувствуя такое знакомое покалывание в позвоночнике. Он просунул руку между ними, чтобы сжать член Гаррисона и увидеть, как этот невозможный человек будет распадаться на части от его пальцев.

Они оба были на грани. Даже без захватывающего его спидфорса Джей начал трястись, двигаться быстрее, жестче, словно больше всего в жизни хотел добраться до этой пропасти полыхающего безумия.

Гаррисон кончил первым. Он вскинул голову, сжал Джея крепче, но откинул его руку, как только ощущения стали слишком сильными. Джей попытался замедлиться, выйти из Гаррисон, но он все еще держал его ногой.

— Закончи, что начал, — сказал он, будто разочарованный тем, что Джей не кончил.

Этого Джею и хватило, оргазм прошил его молнией, ошеломив усиленными чувствами и устроив в голове пожар. Он потерял самого себя в мгновении эйфории, вспышке света под веками, и когда он обнаружил, что упал прямо на Гаррисона, сипло дыша ему в ключицу, то Гаррисон просто провел рукой по его волосам.

Джей не пытался двигаться, пока мир не замедлился до своего нормального состояния, пока сердце не перестало биться молотом в груди, пока сила не вернулась в тело. Обычно он восстанавливался примерно минут пять, так что пока Джей просто двинулся назад, чтобы член выскользнул из Гаррисона, понимая, что тот скорее всего не будет готов ко второму разу, и после аккуратно положил голову обратно ему на грудь.

Гаррисона не смущало, что Джей все еще использовал его в качестве подушки, но, в конце концов, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Разум у Джея все еще был затуманен, и он понял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гаррисона. Затем он поцеловал его, и Джей знал, что Гаррисон только позволяет ему, потому что момент был необратимо испорчен.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло с ускорителем частиц.

Последовало мгновение тишины, но затем Гаррисон рассмеялся, спокойно и совершенно безрадостно, уставившись в белый потолок мимо головы Джея.

— Мне не хочется это признавать, но я впечатлен. Трахнуть меня ради информации... Может, у тебя и есть яйца.

— Нет, — ответил Джей, чувствуя ужасную вину. — Я хочу, чтобы мы могли доверять друг другу, могли работать вместе. Я не смогу остановить Зума, пока не узнаю, как ты его создал.

— Ты всегда такой, да? — пробормотал Гаррисон, потирая глаза. — Сиятельный герой Кистоун Сити, двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю, даже в спальне.

— Гаррисон...

— Ну, если так тебе станет легче, то так... — Гаррисон потянулся за ружьем, лежавшим на тумбочке, что было не так уж просто, учитывая, что он все еще лежал под Джеем. Но когда он снова лег, то приставил дуло Джею под ребра и сказал:

— ... так мы можем поладить.

Джей моргнул.

— Ты правда сейчас будешь проводить на мне тесты?

— И ты ничего с этим не сделаешь, — ответил Гаррисон, свободной рукой смахивая прядь с лица Джея; почти нежно, если забыть о яде в глазах. — Потому что ты сам так сказал — если сработает на тебе, то скорее всего сработает и на нем, и мне бы хотелось узнать это сейчас, прежде чем я уйду отсюда, и возможно мне даже никогда больше не понадобится с тобой с тобой разговаривать.

Джей неверяще покачал головой.

— Ты правда думаешь, что он вот так просто будет спокойно стоять, пока ты будешь стрелять? Это твой гениальный план?

— Нет, но мне кажется, что лучшие детали моего плана тебе просто не понять, — Гаррисон сильнее прижал дуло к коже. — Так что, остановишь меня?

— Ты не выстрелишь, — упрямо сказал Джей, надеясь, что это правда.

Но выражение лица Гаррисона как-то потемнело, словно Джей его как-то подвел. Тогда он сказал:

— Ты сплошное разочарование.

И нажал на спусковой крючок.

Пораженный внезапной болью в боку, Джей дернулся и перевернулся, вытаскивая дротик. Иголка была в длину... Боже.

— Гаррисон, какого черта..?

— Может ты и не такой трус, — вздохнул Гаррисон, забирая у него дротик, — но против Зума тебе придется быть безжалостным. И нужно следовать плану, какими бы ни были последствия.

Джей начал чувствовать онемение. Везде, внутри и снаружи, рука затряслась, и он уронил ее на матрац.

Комната кружилась.

— Запоздалая реакция, — проговорил Гаррисон, вставая с кровати. — Нужно запомнить.

— Не делай этого... — попытался сказать Джей, приходя в сознание и теряя его. — Он тебя убьет.

— Возможно... Но еще он может просто делать со мной ужасные, кошмарные вещи, а потом он меня отпустит, чтобы я был живым примером. Кажется, надо просто подождать и увидеть.

Что-то в этих словах было не так, и Джей попробовал спросить:

— Ты знаешь его?

Но рот не двигался, и его резко накрыла темнота.

И все его заботы исчезли, когда он сдался пустоте...

***

Он не знал, сколько проспал, но когда проснулся, то увидел Гаррисона рядом с кухонным столом, пока он разбирал ружье, чтобы засунуть в сумку. Волосы у него были влажные, и Джей предположил, что он успел даже принять душ. Гаррисон слегка улыбался, словно этот маленький эксперимент был большим успехом.

Когда Гаррисон заметил очнувшегося Джея, он посмотрел на часы и сказал:

— Почти двадцать минут. Может, если подключить его к капельнице, удастся постоянно держать его под седативом? Скажешь потом, если будут какие-нибудь неприятные побочные эффекты.

— Гаррисон... — с трудом пробормотал Джей, чувствуя себя маленьким и слабым.

— Можешь не провожать, — произнес Гаррисон, направляясь к двери, — я и сам могу найти выход.

Джей не пытался сопротивляться наркотику.

Он просто лежал и думал, когда же Гаррисон Уэллс умрет.

***

В следующий раз Джей увидел Гаррисона в офисе Гила Барроу.

Он пришел на закрытое заседания, прекрасно зная, что Гаррисон не отступится от своего плана даже без его одобрения, так что когда Барроу спросил, познакомил ли его Гаррисон с деталями предстоящей ловушки, Джей вежливо улыбнулся и сказал:

— Очень близко познакомил.

Гаррисон в соседнем кресле натянуто улыбнулся и постарался больше не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Никто еще не знал, что это было только начало конца.


End file.
